


Не заслуживает прощения

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Малкольм уверен, что Мартин Уитли не заслуживает прощения.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не заслуживает прощения

Прощение — это, безусловно, не то, что заслуживает его отец. Прощение — это куда большее, чем Малкольм может ему дать. Прощение — не для таких, как Мартин Уитли.

Малкольм уверен: отсутствие двадцать четвертого трупа не перечеркивает предыдущие двадцать три. Одна неубитая девушка не значит, что не было еще других, ненайденных. Верить доктору Уитли — последнее дело, и Малкольм совершенно не намерен показывать, что он прислушивается к словам отца. Он ему нужен, нужен для решения рабочих вопросов, нужен для раскрытия тайны девушки в сундуке, но Малкольм никогда не покажет, что отец нужен ему и как отец тоже, а какой отец из серийного убийцы?

Мартин Уитли уверен, что он всегда был хорошим родителем. Малкольм долгие годы не понимает, как его отцу удавалось так притворяться. Так отлично, что сам Малкольм ему верил. Но только когда Мартин произносит это вслух, Малкольм вдруг понимает: да, это так. Это не ложь отца. Не притворство. Мартин Уитли был идеальным отцом только по одной причине: потому что он действительно им был. Каким бы человеком доктор Уитли ни становился за пределами своего дома, никто не может оспорить тот простой факт, что своего сына он любил по-настоящему. Может быть, Мартин Уитли любил своего сына даже сильнее, чем многие другие любят своих детей. Ведь чтобы не убить, нужна не смелость — Малкольм верит, отчаянно хочет верить, что для этого нужна хоть капля любви.

Прощение — это, безусловно, не то, что заслуживает его отец. Но Малкольм не может не думать об иронии случившегося. Его отец почти двадцать лет сидит в тюрьме за преступления, которые совершил. Долгие годы в закрытой клинике только потому, что Малкольм обвинил его в том, что так и не случилось. Доктор Уитли не заслуживает прощения. Но где-то в глубине души Малкольм знает: если отец сумел простить его за звонок, может быть, и Малкольм однажды посмотрит на своего отца другим взглядом.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
